


*Josephine Greatly Disapproves*

by royalwilds



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Trevelyan Puts Those Nobles In Their Place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21882853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalwilds/pseuds/royalwilds
Summary: The sight of them grasping at his arms, shoving drinks in his face made her sick but seeing the fear in his eyes made her heart break. When one gropes him she sees red.Based off the line “Cullen is afraid. They’re hunting him, following fear. He shouldn’t be here.” and what I think you should have had the option to do to those nobles harassing Cullen even if it would have lost you points.
Relationships: Cullen Rutherford/Female Trevelyan, Female Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford, Female Mage Inquisitor & Cullen Rutherford, Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	*Josephine Greatly Disapproves*

“Cullen is afraid. They’re hunting him, following fear. He shouldn’t be here.” The words pour out of his mouth, almost involuntarily. She had been talking with Cole, checking in on him when he stopped the conversation mid sentence to tell her this.

Before she can process the words she is moving. Fear clutched at her heart, the blood in her veins feeling like ice. Had he been cornered by an assassin? He had been with the other adviser's the last time she had seen him. She pushed through the doors of the main hall frantically looking for him.

She moved through the crowds ignoring any attempt from nobles to have a word with her. She could hardly care about the fate of Orlais when she knew Cullen was suffering. She spotted him, near a window cornered against the wall by different nobles. The sight of them grasping at his arms, shoving drinks in his face made her sick but seeing the fear in his eyes made her heart break.

It was the same fear she saw in his eyes when he woke in the middle of the night gasping for breath, trembling at the memories he had re-lived in his sleep. It was the same fear he had told her about the first night they had been together. It was the same fear she had hoped to banish from him, clutching on to him in the middle of the night whispering sweet nothings in his ear, tracing invisible patterns on the skin of his back while the moonlight shined down through the opening in his ceiling.

When she saw one noble grope him she saw red. She shoved past the nobles around him, jostling them into the wall. She grabbed the hand of the noble that had touched Cullen and pinned him against the wall with it, leaning in close.

“If you can’t keep your hands to yourself you're going to find that I’ll be removing them from your wrists.” She growled at them, digging her nails into their skin. They let out a whimper of pain. “Actually if you even glance at him again tonight it’ll be the last thing you see before I claw your eyes out.”

“Please, Inquisitor.” They begged as she grabbed their wrist harder, her hand warming with a fire spell. She let it heat up until they let out a cry. She let them go, satisfied with the fear in their eyes.

“I would leave before things get any worse for you.” She said. “And for the rest of you, if I see any of near him I’m going to tear a rift open and shove you all into it. Let me tell you it’s not pleasant on the other side of those.”

Fear lit up their faces and they scattered away from them, like rats caught in a pantry.

“Are you okay?” she asked turning to Cullen, her voice tender and soft.

“Josephine is not going to be happy about that.” He said worry in his voice. Of course that’s what he would say. He could have been bleeding out on the floor and he’d still be concerned about the Inquisition. It was something that made her admire him so much but also frustrated her at times like these.

“Josephine will just have to deal with that. The Empress herself could have been in their place and I would have done the same thing to them.” She told him.

“I know, that’s what scares me.” He said taking her hand in his. She smiled at the contact.

“I’d burn empires to the ground if it kept you safe, darling.” She smiled, stepping so close to him that their breath mixed.

“I’d prefer if you didn’t, but the sentiment is endearing.” He teased her, pressing a chaste kiss to her lips.

“Really though, are you okay?” she asked him again, stroking his hand.

“I’ll be much better now that no one will step within a mile of me.” He said, caressing her cheek. “How did you know? I- honestly I don’t know how much more I could have endured.”

“I was talking to Cole, he could feel your fear.” She said. “I’m sorry I didn’t get here any sooner, if you need to step out Cullen, no one would blame you.”

“No, there’s too much danger here tonight. I would never forgive myself if something went wrong- if something happened to you.” His voice became soft at the end of the sentence.

“I’ll be safe, I promise.” She said. She knew he wouldn’t leave but she needed him to know that his comfort meant everything to her. She wouldn’t let him suffer in a situation he didn’t need to be in. “I should probably get back to it.” She said.

“I’ll be here if you need me.” He told her his voice warm.

She stepped in close to him, leaning up on her tippy toes to take another kiss before she left but he hesitated.

“I don’t want you to lose anymore favor-” he explained.

“Cullen I just roasted a noble in the main hall of the Winter palace. Not even the empress herself could stop me from kissing you.” He let out that soft chuckle that she loved so much.

“Very well.” He said before pressing his lips against her. His hand gently held the back of her neck pulling her close.

_“The Inquisitor did what?!” even the birds perched outside of the Winter Palace could hear Josephine’s scream._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This was self-indulgent but isn't all fanfic?


End file.
